


Страховой случай

by fandom_Metropolis_2018, KisVani



Series: Драббл от G до PG-13 [4]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Superwoman - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metropolis_2018/pseuds/fandom_Metropolis_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Просто кое-кто все еще не научился соразмерять силы.





	Страховой случай

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по серии Superwoman 2016 года, где в результате гибели Кларка и Лоис, и Лана получили силы.

Лоис сломала дверцу машины.

Они обсуждали тренировки и работу, и Лана сказала, что может подвезти Лоис, чтобы та не летала лишний раз там, где ее могут увидеть.

— Постой, сейчас открою, — сказала Лана, но Лоис уже дернула дверцу.

И осталась стоять с ней в руках.

Она и Лоис переглянулись и расхохотались одновременно. Это не было смешно, разве что немного забавно, а больше обидно: Лана еще не успела выплатить кредит, а страховка вряд ли покрывала ущерб, нанесенный Супервумен.

— Черт, сколько можно? — проворчала Лана, когда нервный смех ее отпустил. — Научись уже соразмерять силу. У тебя же выходит, когда ты всяких кошек с деревьев спасаешь и потерявшихся девочек выводишь к родителям. Теперь что не так?

— Не знаю, — Лоис прислонила дверцу к машине. — Я… отвлеклась, наверное. Мы заговорились.

Она опять неуверенно хмыкнула и добавила:

— Извини. Я заплачу.

Лана отмахнулась и направилась к дому.

— Знаешь, пойдем внутрь, а как стемнеет, уже улетим отсюда?

— Хорошо.

Лана оглянулась на сиротливо прислоненную дверцу машины, и ее опять начало пробивать на смех.

Веселиться в их случае, наверное, было ненормально. Но Лана никогда не умела «правильно» горевать, она умела делать вид для других, не отличаться… но ей самой было неловко. Хотелось кричать, бить посуду, включать музыку как можно громче, танцевать и не думать, не думать, не думать. Теперь так же. Только сейчас она, как и Лоис, могла сорваться с места и что-то изменить.

К счастью, Лоис тоже не любила горевать «как положено». Даже если на нее «нападала» меланхолия, она стряхивала ее и, упрямо сжав зубы, шла вперед.

Или ломала дверцу чужой машины.

«Справилась бы я без нее? — в который раз подумала Лана, когда они зашли в дом. — Да. Справилась. Но было бы намного тяжелее».

— Я думаю, это попадает под страховой случай, — сказала Лоис вслух, — какие автомобили хлипкие, и твоя подруга, то есть я, подтвердит, что никого рядом не было.

— Так мы теперь друзья? — насмешливо спросила Лана.

— Нет, — ответила Лоис, на секунду став очень серьезной, — мы напарницы. Это важнее.

Лана кивнула, улыбаясь.

«Хорошо, что ни одной из нас не приходится справляться в одиночку».


End file.
